


Kissing

by thelovearesick



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff maybe?, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: Estaba tan cerca de llegar y, al juzgar por su respiración, estaba seguro de que Eddie se encontraba a punto de terminar también, cuando Waylon cayó en cuenta en algo: Eddie y él jamás se habían besado.





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Extraño escribir About a Boy, creo que se nota en este one shot xD

A Waylon le dolían las caderas de tanto moverlas. El auto era muy reducido, por lo que el movimiento de sus piernas al impulsar su cuerpo era bastante incómodo, sin mencionar el sentirse algo decepcionado por estar realizando casi toda la tarea él mismo.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron observando un punto indefinido entre el techo y la ventana trasera. Los jadeos acelerados de ambos lograban llenar el ambiente, provocando que las ventanas se vieran empeñadas por el constante vapor de sus respiraciones. Pese al esfuerzo de su tarea y la incomodidad de la situación, Waylon disfrutaba enormemente tener a Eddie Gluskin dentro de su cuerpo.

Los brazos de Eddie eran fuertes, teniendo la manía de sostenerse con bastante fuerza de sus caderas y apretar sus nalgas al momento de impulsar su cuerpo hasta introducirse por completo al embestir.

Sus gemidos eran profundos y guturales. A Waylon le encantaba escucharlo gemir de la misma forma que le encantaba escucharlo hablar con elocuencia algunas de las frases más sucias que había escuchado hasta ahora.

Eddie le decía ‘zorra’, ‘perra’ y ‘puta‘ con bastante recurrencia, pero a Waylon poco le importaba en el calor del momento.

Sentirse deseado por alguien como Eddie era el suficiente motor que necesitaba para poder esforzarse el doble en sus técnicas de “seducción”, aprendiendo con el paso de los meses que tipo de posiciones le gustaban más, que tanta succión debía hacer, qué movimientos realizar con su lengua y que tanto debía levantar las caderas en el aire.

Estaba tan cerca de llegar y, al juzgar por su respiración, estaba seguro de que Eddie se encontraba a punto de terminar también, cuando Waylon cayó en cuenta en algo: Eddie y él jamás se habían besado.

Sus ojos se abrieron casi al momento, encontrado su cabeza recargada y hundida en uno de los hombros de Eddie, escondiendo parte de sus expresiones y gemidos de su atención. Las manos de Eddie no perdían el tiempo en apretarse y ajustarse al cuerpo de Waylon, sin perder la costumbre de dejar notar la particular fascinación del hombre por acariciar el mayor tiempo posible el trasero de Waylon al adentrarse.

Waylon casi podría burlarse de eso, si no estuviera demasiado ocupado en su pequeño debate intento, preguntándose si Eddie pensaba que sería demasiado personal el besarlo alguna vez o si tenía la idea de no ponerse demasiado ‘cariñoso’ en alguno de sus encuentros ocasionales.

Las cosas habían escalado demasiado rápido desde que se conocieron, empezando con algo causal que lentamente se convirtió en una especie de rutina, sin saber muy bien cómo llamar a todo aquello que ambos habían empezado. A veces a Waylon le parecía que se les había salido de control.

Como Waylon predijo en su mente, tanto él como Eddie no tardaron en llegar, sintiendo la característica humedad y calor creado por la fricción de sus cuerpos y la eyaculación de sus miembros.

Waylon ya se había acostumbrado a que Eddie y él omitieran por completo usar preservativos por la reacción alérgica que pudiera tener el hombre mayor ante el látex, pero eso no era lo que a Waylon le molestaba esa noche.

Al levantar la cabeza y mirar la azul y fría mirada de Eddie, sus labios actuaron en automático, rompiendo la distancia entre ellos y plantando un beso con suavidad en la comisura de los labios contrarios.

Fue sorpresivamente fácil, de la misma forma que fue sorpresiva la suavidad en la contextura de los labios contrarios. A veces le sorprendía lo satisfactorio que podía ser tener esos encuentros con Eddie, sin poder entender como un hombre tan atractivo podría mostrar interés en él, aunque nada más fuera en plano sexual.

El pánico, sin embargo, volvió a Waylon al separarse nuevamente de Eddie, notando como la duda se asomaba por sus ojos mientras la respiración de ambos parecía contenida a la par.

Las manos de Waylon se sentían sudorosas ahora. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan nervioso si Eddie seguía dente de él?

Sus miedos se disiparon por la sorpresa, sintiendo como Eddie le tomaba firmemente por la nuca, sonriendo, acercándose para reclamar los labios de Waylon con mucha más firmeza y seguridad de lo que Waylon había hecho minutos antes. La lengua de Eddie pidió permiso para entrar, pero sus movimientos eran lentas y suaves, casi como si bailara, provocando hacer a Waylon jadear y aferrarse a su cuerpo con necesidad.

La diferencia de edades se dejó ver en ese momento. Waylon se sentían completamente eclipsado por la forma en la que Eddie parecía tomar el control de aquel acto, cediendo por completo hasta sentir como el cuerpo de Eddie lo inclinaba ligeramente sobre el asiento, prolongado y profundizando más el beso hasta hacerle perder el aliento.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Eddie volvió a sonreír. Waylon apenas había alcanzado a verlo al volver a abrir los ojos. Se sentía cansado, pero una sonrisa bailó en sus labios de igual forma.

El calor de Eddie y el calor del sexo lo seguía envolviendo por completo. Sentía que no había nada más que agregarle a esa noche, volviendo a sentirse agradecido por haber conseguido que Eddie Gluskin lo deseara tanto para hacerle el amor al menos una vez por semana.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí desde el celular. Sean amables (?)


End file.
